Mighty Morphin Unorthodox rangers
by Jake456
Summary: Zordon's choice to live in Sunnydale rather than Angel Grove has surprising effects on his choice for teenagers with attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either the Buffy series or the Power Ranger series.

The universe is vast but the multiverse is even vaster, every conceivable possibility exists and even some not so conceivable ones exist and in one isolated universe one exists that is unique from all others like it.

In this universe Zordon of Eltar did not make his base near the city of Angel Grove but the town of Sunnydale. As many people know this town is not so normal but in that regard it would aid Zordon well.

And the Power Center went unnoticed by everyone until one day some careless astronauts opened up a cosmic dumpster and awakened her.

Rita let out a yawn and said, "Why is everyone running? You're gonna miss my coming out party where I conquer a nearby planet like that one over there," she grinned as she points at Earth.

Meanwhile in the not so normal town of Sunnydale people were starting their day as if it were normal until the Earth began to rumble.

The ground rumbled and in the Power Center Alpha 5 ran out screaming, "It's the big one! We're all going to be destroyed!"

Zordon appeared and said, "Alpha, calm down. It isn't the big one, it is something I have feared for thousands of years: Rita has escaped her prison."

"Oh dear," Alpha said softly, "Does that mean?"

"Yes, we need teenagers Alpha," Zordon said, "Teenagers with attitude."

"That is a rather, umm, broad term," Alpha said, "We could get anyone: from lunatics to escaped mental patients. But alright."

"Alpha," Zordon said, "Now please, I have absolute faith in this, we shall pick the right kids."

As Alpha pressed several buttons five multi coloured lights appeared, five teenagers got up and one of them groaned, "What the hell?"

"Greetings humans," Zordon said with joy in his eyes, these kids, yes they would do, "I am Zordon, an trans-dimensional being."

Alpha walked out of the shadows and said, "And I am Alpha 5,"

Ummm," one of the kids said, "Okay, awesome. Wow, this is awesome."

Zordon chuckled and said, Please observe the viewing globe children and I shall explain."

"This is Rita Repulsa, an evil sorceress who wishes to conquer your world and I have chosen you five to protect the world as a group of superheroes known as the Power Rangers. As Power Rangers you shall have access to a universe of power and a fleet of fighting robots known as zords," Zordon said, "Now you shall be granted your morphers and power coins."

"Owen Thurman, you shall command the mighty Tyrannosaurs zord, it's power shall aid you."

"Cordelia Chase, you are graceful and fierce, you shall command the mighty sabretooth tiger zord."

"Andrew Wells, you have a great imagination and skill, you shall command the graceful Pterodactyl."

"And you Jonathan Levinson, wise and knowledgable, you shall have the Triceratops zord."

"Finally, but not least, Larry Blaisdell, you shall be in command of the Mastodon zord."

"Umm," Andrew said, "I'm pink? "Jeez, is this cause I'm gay? You think I like the colour pink? Eh, guess I do like the colour."

Cordelia said, "Umm, yeah, well I guess I can do yellow and I guess Jonathan can pull blue off."

She looked at them and said, "What? I'm not letting anyone destroy the world."

Larry and Owen looked at each other and Larry said, "So, umm, about this evil space bitch?"

"Sorceress," Alpha said, "She's an evil space sorceress."

"Whatever," Larry said, "But half of us don't like each other so how are we supposed to be a team?"

Owen frowned and said, "Andrew's my friend, I like him and I know Jonathan fairly well enough that you bully them Larry."

Cordelia sighed and said, "Alright, we'll try it once but I'm the leader."

"Umm," Alpha said, "Traditionally the red ranger is in char…"

Alpha trailed off into silence as Cordelia glared at him.

"Not now," Cordelia said, "Let's give this a trial run, I mean I guess we can change tradition."

Alpha took an deep breath and said, "Of course."

Zordon chuckled and said, "Yes Ms. Chase, now take your morpher, the buckles I gave you, and say your zord's name while holding the morphers."

Andrew shrugged and yelled, "Pterodactyl!" He sighed as he was surrounded in pink spandex, nodded and said, "Still not crazy about the colour but I guess I can do this."

The others nodded and they morphed with Andrew.

Cordelia sighed and said, "This will protect us how?"

"You will see but you must now go and fight Goldar, he is currently attacking Sunnydale."

In Sunnydale the Mayor's eye twitched as the golden armoured monster was firing beams of energy all around his happy little town and then he saw his car explode as a beam fiery orange energy .

"I am Goldar of Titan and I will destroy this town in the name of my Empress!" it roared as it fired several more beams.

The Mayor frowned and thought, 'This will not go unnoticed,' and he heard his phone start to ring, he then saw five brightly coloured teenagers appeared out of nowhere and he frowned and said, "What is this now?"

Goldar looked at them and said, "Teenagers? And why is the boy a pink ranger?"

The yellow ranger stepped in front of the Pink ranger and said. "Yeah, he's pink, you got a problem with someone breaking traditional gender roles?"

"Yeah!" the Pink Ranger said, "So, umm, fuck you!"

The Yellow Ranger looked at Goldar in the eye and said, "Pink isn't just a girl colour, men can wear it too and he looks good in Pink, so stop thinking that pink is just a girl's colour."

'Where did Zordon find these rangers?' Goldar wondered, 'Because they are certainly different, especially the yellow ranger.'

Goldar laughed and said, "This will be easier than I thought," and he fired at the group causing them to go flying.

"Hey!" the Black Ranger yelled, "That was not cool," and he took his gun and fired repeatedly at the monster's face.

"Arrgh!" Goldar yelled as he clutched his face when the Red and Blue rangers tackled him and started to punch and kick.

On the moon palace Rita blinked and said, "Well Zordon I'm surprised. But let's see Goldar grow!"

Goldar turned large and yelled, "Now I'm gonna show you who's boss."

"Okay," the yellow Ranger yelled, "Let's get our robots."

As they leapt into their various robots Andrew frowned and said, "Umm, how do we know how to pilot the mechs?"

Jonathan frowned and said, "Maybe when we transform we become good drivers?"

"Whatever," Cordelia yelled, "Let's do this, that Gold thing just stepped on my car."

"Ooh," Larry said, "He's dead and he doesn't even know it."

As Andrew looked at the consoles he said, "Umm, okay Owen, press the big button, we all press it as one to initate the MegaZord thing."

"Alright," Cordelia said, "You heard the second in command, do it."

"Hey!" Larry said, "Who made him second in command?"

"I did," Cordelia said, "You want to make something of it?"

"No ma'am," Owen and Larry said as they pressed the button.

"Megazord transformation initiated," a computerised voice said as the Zords moved together.

Andrew blinked and said, "Awesome, we're like the Gundams."

"Nah," Jonathan said, "Voltron, but Cordelia is the tiger and you're pink."

"Fuck you!" Andrew yelled, "You're short!"

"Let's have the bitch fight later," Cordelia said, Now Andrew, apologise for calling Jonathan short and Jonathan, Andrew is to be commended for breaking traditional gender roles."

Both mumbled out apologies as they formed the robot and Andrew said, "Okay, let's get ready."

As the Megazord punched Goldar in the face Andrew said, "Hey Jonathan, can't you kick him in the balls?"

"Let me see," Jonathan said, "Umm, yeah, here we go," and pressed a few buttons.

The citizens of Sunnydale that were watching the fight suddenly winced as the Megazord kicked Goldar in the groin.

"Owww!" Goldar groaned as he collasped, "How very unsportsmanlike of you," he got up and stumbled a bit but the rangers hit him again and again until he teleported away.

The Rangers were teleported away and Zordon smiled and said, "Rangers, I am very proud of you but now know the fight has only begun and you must follow these three rules or lose the protection of the power:"

"First, do not use your powers for personal gain."

"Second, do not reveal that you are Power Rangers to anyone."

"Third, do not escalate the battle unless you are forced to by Rita."

Cordelia smiled and said, "Well let's do it guys, besides you know what I need? New friends," she patted Jonathan on the head and Andrew's shoulder, "These two need my help in fashion and friends."

Zordon chuckled, this might better than he thought, these rangers had spirit.

Up at the moon palace Rita screeched out loudly, "Goldar you buffoon, why couldn't you fight back?"

Goldar closed his eyes and said, "Because they got me right below the belt and it hurt, a lot. I'm going to need some rest," and limped off to get an ice pack.

"Next time," Rita screeched, "I'll get those little punks!"

Goldar suddenly screamed, "Where are the icepacks!? I'm in a lot of pain here, that triceratops foot had freaking horns on it!"

Rita sighed and said, "Finster, go and help him please and maybe find him some better armour to wear."

TBC

What do you think of these unorthodox rangers? I wanted to use under used characters from BtVS for the Power Rangers as the main three all have I believe stories where they become rangers could be wrong though.

Timeline: this happened a day or so before Buffy came to Sunnydale so Buffy the series still happens I shall take suggestions for the green ranger and pairing ideas would be welcome too

How will the Scoobies deal with the giant monsters and or Putties attacking every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter.

Chapter 1.

The five of them looked at each other and Cordelia sighed and said, "So, we're superheroes now?"

Andrew nodded eagerly and said, "Even if I'm pink I'm happy with it."

Cordelia frowned and said, "You know I think I like you guys better than the Cordettes, I mean Harmony, well she's a…"

"Slut?" Owen said interrupting, "Sorry, but I've heard that she's scored more than the football team on the field."

Jonathan frowned as Harmony walked over and said, "Cordy, why are you hanging out with them?"

Cordelia frowned and said, "Because they're my friends Harmony."

"Since when?" Harmony said with a near poisonous look, "You know Cordy, ever since that earthquake a few days ago you've been really weird."

Cordelia closed her eyes and said, "Yeah, I have haven't I? But you know why? It's because I've found friends, actual friends who care about me, look at Andrew here, he's happy to have friends."

"The pink fairy?" Harmony said, "Pink doesn't look good on a boy."

Cordelia clenched her teeth, Andrew was going through shit because he was wearing a pink T-shirt every now and then, more so than any of them and especially from Harmony.

Jonathan stepped in front of Andrew and said, "You know something Harmony? Someone with your reputation should never call anyone else on their clothing choices."

Harmony sneered and was about to say something when Jonathan quietly said, "I'd have called you a whore but whore's get paid," and he walked off with Andrew in tow.

"Cordy," she said, "Are you going to allow them to say that to me? Because it's either them or us."

"It's the truth," Cordelia said, "Can't help the truth but I'll talk to them about being a bit politer. Oh and Harmony, you don't get to give me an ultimatum like that."

Jonathan sat down away from the cafeteria, he felt Andrew's hand on his shoulder and he looked at his friend and sighed, "Do you think we'd have been better off not being rangers?"

"No," Andrew all but screamed, "We're awesome, we're superheroes Jonathan, we fought that Goldar guy and you hurt him badly."

In the Command Center Zordon watched the viewing globe sadly, he knew that Jonathan and Andrew were being picked on for different reasons.

"Oh Jonathan," Alpha said, "Zordon, it is a pity isn't it? For both of them, they are both different and not to mention that Andrew is perhaps the first male pink ranger I have ever seen."

Zordon nodded and said, "They are Rangers now, accepted by the Power and they are bound to each other, they will need to try to get past their bitterness, Jonathan in particular."

Meanwhile in the moon palace Rita sneered and said, "Oh look, poor Jonathan has the blues, maybe we can help him out with that. What do you think Finster?"

Finster walked over and said, "I think I have just the monster for dear Jonathan. I've made a clown monster; I call him The Grand Jester."

A monster appeared and said, "Greetings my Empress, I am the Jester and it is my pleasure to cause others displeasure and as for Blue ranger, we shall make him truly blue."

Rita laughed loudly and said, "How about a test? Look, there are three kids in the park, go get them."

The Grand Jester laughed and said, "My pleasure mistress."

In Sunnydale Park Xander Harris sat with his friends and he said, "So those guys in spandex, do you think they're for real?"

Jesse frowned and said, "Cordelia's car was destroyed by the gold guy."

"Good," Willow said angrily, "She's a bitch."

"Not so much since the thing happened," Jesse said, "She actually said hi to me today as Jesse, not loser or any variation of the name."

Xander snickered and said, "Give it a few more years and you might get that date from her."

Jesse rolled his eyes and said, "She's hanging out with Jonathan and that geeky little brother of Tucker so I have a chance.

The Grand Jester walked out and said the Putties, Ah, my clay friends here we go, there are some people who need to be cheered up, hahahahaha!"

Xander saw them first, the clay creatures leapt out and looked at them, he got Willow up and Jesse joined them and they were backing away from the creatures when Xander paled and said, "Clown! Big clown!"

Jesse cursed as he got in front of Xander and saw Xander tremble because the clown was evil looking: black and red with little skull bells on his hat and he had a wand that had a smiling face and a sad face on it. The creature fired a black beam into Jesse knocking him back and Jesse began to sob uncontrollably.

Xander was pulling Jesse away along with Willow, who let out a panicked sound as the Clown fired a red beam that hit Xander and Xander began to laugh happily.

"That's better," the Jester said, "Now to find the Blue ranger."

Willow sat in confusion, 'What's going on?' she wondered.

Meanwhile Jonathan sat near a pond and frowned, Andrew had gone off to find Owen because Jonathan asked to be alone and Andrew said okay, he sighed, they were heroes, they had spandex and everything and giant robots as well, of course they had fought that Goldar guy but Zordon told them that they were going to have to be ready for other monsters.

He was about to get up when he saw Xander and Jesse walk by crying and laughing while Willow was trying to calm them down. He ran up and said, "Willow, what's wrong with them?"

Willow looked up and said, "A clown monster made Jesse upset and Xander happy."

Xander said through laughs, "Clowns, hahahaahah, are, hahaahahah, evil! Hahahahahaha, they, hahahahaha, need to, hahahah, go to, hahahaha, hell!" and he took a big gulp of air.

Jonathan paled and said, "Get them to the hospital now Willow, they'll having breathing problems soon enough."

"Umm, yeah," Willow said, "Umm, thanks Jonathan, I think the Clown thing is looking for the Blue Ranger."

As she left with them Jonathan looked around nervously and he frowned when he sensed something nearby, he turned around and saw the clown monster do a somersault as it laughed and say, "Well, well blue ranger, so sad, so sad."

Jonathan looked around to see if anyone was around then he held out his morpher and yelled, "Triceratops!" and transformed.

"Oh ho, so noble and blue yet, mmm, bitter. One moment," the Jester chuckled and said, "Putties, distract him while I get someone to test his newfound heroism."

Jonathan frowned and said, "I won't let you hurt anyone!"

The putties ran to him and Jonathan fought them off and he frowned as he realized that he had an instinctive need to fight, this was interesting because he was now kicking like a karate champion.

The Jester disappeared and reappeared holding Harmony to him and he said, "You know my dear, your fate is up to him."

Jonathan's eyes narrowed under his helmet, 'She looks afraid,' he thought nastily good she was a bitch she had personally led a witch hunt against Andrew because he's gay,' Jonathan thought, 'One of my best friends is gay. Hell, Andrew knew it himself and Harmony had tried to convince people to hurt Andrew not because she hated him, Harmony was just being a bitch. Would it really be too bad if she died?"

'And what she did to me,' he thought, 'She went out of her way to laugh at me for being short and other things and now she's turning her venom towards Cordelia.'

Harmony looked at him with her eyes pleading and Jonathan felt happy.

His morpher glowed and he heard Zordon voice, "Jonathan, I know your bitterness is strong but you are not a weak man now, you have your teammates now Jonathan and you must save her even if she is a bully but this does not mean she will always be a bully, she can change Jonathan."

Jonathan was about to say something when Alpha said, "Jonathan, a true hero cannot let his or her feelings get in between what is right and what isn't right, you cannot allow Harmony to die."

"Okay," Jonathan said, "If only for her to know one day that I saved her," and he blinked as the Jester laughed and held the wand to her head.

"I can't allow you to hurt anyone," Jonathan said, "Even her, I will protect her," he said as he pulled out his blade blaster and added, "Let her go, now!"

Harmony looked relieved as the Jester pushed her away and said, "I'm disappointed, I thought you'd love to see her to die."

Jonathan frowned and said, "She's still a person and I think she deserves a chance, a small chance but a chance nonetheless," and he did a flying kick at the monster.

Meanwhile Owen was reading one of his poetry books, he looked up at Andrew and smiled and said, "Where's Jonathan?"

"He was really upset and when he gets like that he wants to be alone," Andrew said, "So I came here. What are you doing?"

"Reading," Owen said smiling, "Hmmm, Andrew, what do you think of being a ranger? It's only been a few days of course but."

"I think it's awesome," Andrew said happily, "Sure I'm pink, I'm not crazy about it but I like being a superhero, we're like the X-Men but I don't think I could do claws, I think I might lop off my own arm or something."

Owen chuckled and said, "So Andrew, I like red and I like the opportunity to help people," he was still talking when their communicators went off.

" _Jonathan is in trouble at the park, please go quickly!"_

Andrew looked around, he held out his morpher and yelled, "Pterodactyl!"

Owen looked around as well, held out his morpher and yelled, "Tyrannosaur!"

They transformed and teleported to the park and Jonathan said, "Hey guys."

Andrew fired his blade blaster at the Jester as he heard Cordelia say "Sabretooth Tiger!" and she joined in and said, "Alright monster, I heard that you threatened Harmony and, well, I'm not sure she's a friend anymore but you don't get to do anything like that in my town."

Larry ran up and said, "Yeah, she's fine Cordy, she just went to hide in the school."

Cordelia said, "Alright, bladeblasters together," and they jumped on each other's shoulders, aimed their guns at the monster and fired.

"Take our Triforce beam!" Andrew yelled as the beam struck the monster in the chest.

"Damnit Andrew," Larry said, "I think you need to go on top from now on, you and Cordy are probably the lightest here."

Andrew nodded and Cordelia looked up as Rita threw her wand down and the monster grew.

The Jester began to laugh and said, "All the world's a stage for me!"

"We need Dinozord power," Cordelia yelled as they gestured.

The Dinozords roared and they leapt up, Andrew looked around and said, Alright, who is singing the theme song from Neon Genesis Evangelion?"

"That'd be me," Jonathan said, "It's kinda like that, right?"

"I thought we agreed," Andrew said, "We're like Voltron, not Neon Genesis."

Cordelia sighed and said, "Jonathan, you have a wonderful voice but now is not the time to sing."

Jonathan smiled and said, "Yeah, sorry. Maybe the Macross theme? I got it on DVD."

Andrew smiled and said, "Awesome."

"Let's bring the zords together," Cordelia sighed as she shook her head, "Everyone press the button."

They brought their zords together and they sat in the Megazord, Cordelia said, "Megazord is a go," as the Megazord formed into a fighting pose.

Owen pressed a button to activate the head cannon and fired a stream of energy into the monster's chest.

Ow, that hurt!" the Jester yelled, "Now allow me to make you cry rangers!" and fired the sadness beam.

Cordelia frowned as she fought against the sadness, she sniffed and said, "You want to see me cry? That will never happen."

The Jester blinked and said, "Yellow Ranger? Why aren't you crying like the others?"

"Because," Cordelia said, "I've used up my tears up a long time ago and to waste them because of am evil clown would be worthless tears and no one makes my true friends cry, no one!" she yelled, "And you don't tempt Jonathan, ever, he's a good friend. Zordon, I need the Power Sword, now!"

The Power Sword appeared and Cordelia had the Megazord grab it, she sighed against the sadness and said, "No one will make my friends sad, no one!"

"Wait! Let's talk about it!?" the Jester said nervously, "Umm, peace?"

"Yeah, I'll admit this: I am not a big fan of clowns," she said, "Especially ugly clowns."

The Megazord held the sword aloft as electricity crackled from it then she brought it down and sliced the monster in half, then the Megazord did a pose as the clown fell down and exploded.

As they demorphed Cordelia looked at Jonathan and said, "You alright?"

He nodded and Cordelia frowned and said, "About my actions before this whole thing began, I think I owe a lot of people an apology."

At the hospital Xander and Jesse stopped crying and laughing respectively and Willow said, "Are you guys alright?"

"I have a new reason to hate clowns," Xander said as he took deep breaths and sighed as he heard someone knocking on the door.

Willow looked up and said, "Umm, C-C-C-Cordelia? Wait, why are you with Tucker's brother and Jonathan?"

Cordelia frowned and said, "First of all Tucker's brother has a name, it's Andrew and I, umm, heard about what happened to Jesse and Xander. Here, I brought flowers."

Xander looked up and said, "Are we in opposite world? She's not being a bitch."

Cordelia smirked and said, "Cute Xander, very cute."

"Willow," Cordelia said, "I'd like to try to be your friend if you'd let me, I know it's hard but I'm making geek friends like Jonathan and Andrew. You and your friends can be my friends too if you want."

Jesse nodded and said, "Totally. Can we go out?"

"One thing at a time please," Cordelia said and she gave a bunch of flowers to them and added, "You guys be good. I'll see you when school starts up, it's in a week, right?"

Willow nodded blankly and promptly sat on the chair in the hospital room and fainted.

Zordon watched and chuckled, his children were going to grow so much under his guidance. He looked at Alpha and said, "They are doing well."

Alpha nodded and said, "Of course Zordon, it will take a while but I can see it, they shall be great heroes, legends in their own right."

Up at the moon palace Rita bopped Goldar on the head and said, "You big ninny, why didn't you go help them?"

"I'm still nursing the rather severe injury!" Goldar snarled but quickly looked apologetically as Rita sighed.

"I have a I headache," she said as she sat down, "But I'll get the power brats next time."

Meanwhile Joyce smiled and said, "See Buffy, Sunnydale. What a nice place to live, I think we will be happy here, no more problems at all."

Buffy nodded and said, "Yeah, normal mom."

As they drove into the town Buffy saw a few for sale signs and frowned, 'That's a bit weird, wasn't it?'

Joyce turned on the radio and it crackled, "…ower rangers have stopped another attack from … Rita Repulsa."

Buffy sighed and said, "Well, it might not be normal after all."

TBC

Alright, the Green Ranger might be male or female and she/he will be from another fandom. I'm just saying that I doubt I'll go with Tommy Oliver on this one.

But Green Ranger won't be showing up until Chapter six at least, I'm having what I term "growth chapters" for the main group at first and one friendship chapter.

First, as you read, was Jonathan's, next will be Andrew's, then Owen's, Larry and finally Cordelia's.

Should the Rangers get involved with slaying or not?

How is the local wildlife of Sunnydale going to react to the giant monsters and putties?

Should the Master and Rita form an alliance or be enemies?

Please rate and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything here.

Cordelia saw that Andrew was hanging off Warren Mears's arm and frowned, she said, "So guys, dish; who is this guy he seems so into?"

"Warren?" Jonathan said, "He's smart, really smart but he's a jerk. I think he, umm, knows about Andrew's affection for him but he doesn't care."

Owen frowned and said, "Yeah, Andrew idolizes him, remember the science fair last year? He made a working robot arm and after that Tucker became friends with him and Andrew, yeah, Andrew fell for him.

"Have they, umm, done anything?" Cordelia asked, "I mean like date or something?"

"No," Jonathan said, "But, umm, Andrew doesn't care, when Warren speaks he tends to listen."

"So," Cordelia said, "We have to get someone else to kinda be interested in Andrew, to show him that there is more out there than that."

She pointed at Warren and sighed, "Andrew's a superhero now, he fights against evil regularly and yet he wants that."

Jonathan frowned and said, "I say we have a girl pretend to be interested in Warren, he'll dump Andrew and cruelly too, it might be the best way. What about one of the Cordettes?"

"Hmmm, you mean the Harmonics?" Cordelia said, "Hmm, I have an idea: the new girl, Buffy, I kinda wanted to meet her before Harmony and the Harmonics get their claws in her and I know a few girls who might help."

Meanwhile Andrew trotted behind Warren who looked at Tucker and said, "He's following me again."

Tucker shrugged and said, "Andrew, we don't want you hanging out with us, alright?"

Andrew's face fell and he walked away, Cordelia frowned and said, "Jonathan, explain."

"Tucker is, well Tucker, I mean he's kinda out there, I know he's not the best but he at least slightly cares for Andrew but not enough."

Cordelia frowned and said, "So, mmm, we need to make sure that Warren is the one who show's Andrew what a jerk he is."

"He won't believe anyone else," Jonathan said, "He really does care about Warren, kinda sad really."

"Owen," Cordelia said, "We can use him to bait Andrew away from Warren while I convince someone to pretend to like Warren and, oh damn it, I have to get Buffy away from Harmony as well."

Jonathan pointed at Buffy who had rebuked Harmony's attempts to befriend her and was talking to Willow and Xander, Cordelia nodded.

"Why'd you want her away from Harmony?" Jonathan asked, "Isn't she almost like Harmony?"

"Nah," Cordelia said, "Harmony is worse than I was, I think. She always wanted power and now she has it, she is hurting herself and a few people too."

Jonathan nodded and said, "So Andrew first Cordy?"

"Let's get him now, I know who we can talk to; Marcie. Damn it!" Cordelia said, "I owe her an apology as well."

"Who?" Jonathan asked looking confused, "I don't know Marcie."

"Umm, well," Cordelia said, "I wasn't very nice to her Jonathan, she could almost seem invisible but she's kind of pretty and I can ask her to help."

Twenty minutes later Marcie frowned and said, "You want my help Cordelia? You made me miserable for years!"

Cordelia frowned and said, "Marcie, I've been thinking about how I treated you and how I got almost everyone to treat you like you were invisible."

"Okay, it's not you I'm helping, its Andrew, okay? I like him because he's cute, is he, umm?"

Jonathan frowned and said, "He's gay and, well, we're afraid Warren will hurt him or he might do something stupid because he thinks Warren will love him."

"But first Marcie," Cordelia said, "I'm gonna make you noticeable and Jonathan, keep an eye on Andrew, okay?"

Jonathan nodded and ran off to find Andrew while Marcie looked at Cordelia who said, "Let's make you pretty."

A few minutes later Andrew was sitting next to Owen who was reading one of his poetry books, Owen looked up and nodded to Jonathan then he nodded to Andrew, who was pretty much asleep, and asked, "He was upset, did Warren or Tucker tell him to get lost?"

"Yeah, kinda," Jonathan said, "Why does he always come here?"

Owen shrugged and said, "I calm him down, well either me or you, what's up?"

Jonathan explained Cordelia's plan and Owen said, "Harsh but needed, Warren's a pig."

They both smiled as Andrew began to snore, Owen nodded and said, "Warren's going down."

Andrew blinked as he woke up, 'I fell asleep again, didn't I?'

As he got up he saw Jonathan who said, "So, do you want to go find Warren and, umm, Tucker?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Sure thing."

As they walked out Jonathan saw Cordelia give him the thumbs up and she pointed to where Marcie was making eyes at Warren and Warren was eating her lines with a spoon.

Marcie nodded at Cordelia's smile and she asked, "Warren, mmmm, who's that?" as she pointed to Andrew.

Warren frowned and said, "A nobody, he thinks I'll love him but he's actually pathetic."

"Wait!" Andrew said, "Warren?"

Warren walked over and he said, "Yeah Andrew, you're pathetic and you're not going to ruin this for me," and he suddenly slammed his fist into Andrew's stomach.

Andrew collapsed in shock, 'Warren hit me?' He knew Warren could yell but he had never been hit before.

Cordelia suddenly ran over and grabbed Andrew as Marcie kicked Warren in the balls, Marcie said "You know what Warren? Kicking the shit out of your friend in front of me is not the way of getting me to love you."

In the command centre Zordon frowned and said, "Alpha, is Andrew alright?"

Alpha nodded and said, "He's been hit harder. But Zordon, why did the others trick him like this?"

"Not him," Zordon said, "The boy that Andrew had a crush on is a violent, manipulative man and he would do anything to maintain control. This is perhaps the best way to have Andrew see Warren for what he is."

"But what I am worried about," Zordon said, "Is Sunnydale's unique energy as it seems to be fluctuating, something is happening but I do not know what is going on. Alpha, please keep an eye on it."

Meanwhile Andrew was sobbing as Cordelia soothed him and she said, "Jeez, he is a jerk, isn't he?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah, he is."

Jonathan soothed Andrew and said, "It's better that you find out now rather than later and there are other guys, nicer guys."

Andrew sobbed and sniffed and said, "I feel better guys."

Cordelia nodded and said, "How about we go to the Bronze tonight? We can get Andrew in and it's nice, Rita's been quiet too."

"Alright," Andrew said, "I guess, I'll feel better later."

That night as Andrew walked to the Bronze with Cordelia and she said, "You look good Andrew and you can do much better than Warren."

Andrew frowned but nodded, he hadn't ever expected Warren to hit him, he knew Warren was violent at times and he can yell.

Cordelia smiled and said, "Don't worry Andrew, you still got us."

Andrew nodded and then frowned as they walked into the Bronze, he felt a twinge of something when he saw Harmony glare at another girl.

"That's Buffy," Cordelia said, "I wonder what happened?"

They aw that Buffy was holding a stake and Andrew said, "Ummm, what is that for?"

"Umm," Buffy said, "They're all the rage in LA?" and she ran off.

"Hmmph!" Harmony said, "I am so blacklisting her." She looked at Andrew and said, "Hey, I heard you got rejected by Warren, you have to be really pathetic to rejected by him."

Andrew looked at her as she smirked and Cordelia sighed and said, "Andrew, you know that Warren helped her with her homework and there were rumours flying around about how she paid him for his services."

Harmony backed away as Andrew giggled.

She yelled at them, "At least the Blue Ranger has a thing for me."

Andrew blinked and said, "He does?"

She nodded and said, "He saved me from that monster last week."

Cordelia frowned and said, "He did the right thing Harmony, that doesn't mean he loves you."

"Yeah, the Harmonics are gonna find out who he is and then," Harmony said, "We can be together… forever."

Andrew watched in shock as Harmony strode away and said, "We cannot tell Jonathan about this."

"Creepy," Cordelia said, "Wait, Buffy was saying something about Willow, hmmm, someone took her. C'mon Andrew."

As they ran out Andrew frowned and said, "There's Buffy, she's going to the Graveyard."

"Let's morph," Cordelia said and she yelled, "Sabretooth Tiger!"

"Pterodactyl!" Andrew yelled as they transformed and ran towards the Park.

"Zordon," Cordelia said, "Umm, I might need some help, there's something going on in the park."

"I shall summon the other rangers," Zordon said, "Be careful."

Andrew held his blade blaster close to his chest as he saw Willow and her friends come out and he noticed that Jesse looked a bit drained.

He saw several creatures emerge, he realized that they were vampires because Tucker told him that they existed, Andrew aimed his blade blaster and fired.

One of the creature turned into dust instantly, Andrew frowned and thought, 'It couldn't' be that easy, could it?'

'Maybe it's the laser?' Andrew wasn't sure but he fired again, killing another vampire.

Andrew came face to face with a vampire who was trying to carry Jesse off and Cordelia yelled, "Hey, that's our buddy!"

She pushed Jesse into Andrew and Jesse said, "Umm, hey there pink guy. Umm, I gotta say, it takes a real man to wear pink."

"Umm, thanks," Andrew said as he put Jesse down and watched the vampires run away.

Buffy ran up and said, "Umm, wow, you guys are really brightly coloured, who are you? What are you?"

"Power rangers!" Jesse yelled, "Awesome aren't they?"

"We stop the giant monsters and putties," Andrew said, "Umm, I'm the pink ranger and Yellow's the boss of our group."

Cordelia nodded and said, "You better get out of here guys because there might be more of those things."

"Umm," Buffy said, "I'm the slayer, I have to be the one killing these things."

"Hey," Xander said, "It can't hurt to have help and they are heroes."

Buffy simply nodded a bit confused, 'I'll find out about them tomorrow,' she thought as she got Willow, Jesse and Xander out of the area.

Cordelia simply looked at Andrew and said, "We should ask Zordon if he has any information about Slayers."

Meanwhile in the Master's lair the Master glared and said, "Power Rangers? I thought that was stupid joke."

"It wasn't Master," Darla said pleading, "They had weapons that just tore us apart and there was a girl."

"Luke," the Master said, "This girl, who is she?"

"I think she's a slayer," Luke said softly, "But I only think this because she fought me and still lives."

"That in itself is telling," the Master said, "So we have five teenagers with super powers? This sounds like a Saturday morning cartoon."

"And a Slayer," Darla added, "Should we hold the Harvest off?"

Before the Master could say anything a woman in a crazy dress appeared and she screeched, "You leeches don't get to conquer the world! This world belongs to me! Rita Repulsa!"

The Master frowned and said, "If you were competent then these rangers would already be gone, would they not?"

She simply laughed, aimed her staff at them and fired bolts of power that knocked the Master against the wall and she said, "I am in charge here, don't you forget it!"

As she left Darla pulled the Master up and said, "What now?"

"Call the Order," the Master said, "This Rita is not in charge, I am."

TBC

What should happen at the Harvest? Should Rita interfere?

Did you like what happened to Warren?

I am still taking suggestions for who might be the Green Ranger.

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

In the library Giles frowned and said, "Yes Buffy, I know of the Power Rangers as they are quite recent, in fact I believe they've only around for a few days at least but there are giant monsters as well."

Jesse nodded and said, "I still feel a bit drained but, umm, Pink's now my official fave, he blasted that vamp with a laser beam."

"And it killed a vampire instantly," Giles said, "I wonder why it did that? I mean a laser weapon could do it."

Willow nodded and said, "They saved our lives the last time when we were attacked by that jester monster."

Giles sighed and said, "Anyways, let me begin about being a watcher and the history of demons."

Meanwhile Andrew sat down across from Cordelia and she said, "Alright, a Slayer is apparently a girl chosen somehow to fight the dark forces, vampires and the like."

"So they do exist," Andrew said, "Umm, Tucker told me he could summon them, was he lying?"

"No," Jonathan said, "Umm, some weird old guy is teaching him how to summon demons and I was about to join them to learn magic but, umm, I don't think so now."

Cordelia sat back and said, "Zordon only knew of the Slayer's legend and not anything else but he said that he picked Sunnydale for a unique energy that helps make sure our fights with Rita don't get noticed, he said that after school he would explain about this energy."

Andrew sat up and noticed that Warren was glaring at him and he knew he didn't need Warren now because he has actual friends now and he sighed.

Owen frowned and said, "You know it has to be the town, it's fucked up, right?"

Cordelia frowned and said, "Yeah, did you know that we have forty-three churches Owen? But, hmmm, what else is going on?"

Andrew sighed and said, "Well at least Jesse's alright, I checked on him a little while ago, just lost a bit of blood but he seems fine."

"Yeah, well he thinks it was a hickey," Cordelia sighed, "But we cannot be too careful, I don't know if the vampires have those powers involving mist wolves and bats."

"Oh my," Larry said and giggled a bit and added, "Like the Wizard of Oz."

Cordelia rolled her eyes and said, "Great, yeah, funny, blood sucking monsters just like the Wizard of Oz but no, we must find out more about them soon as possible."

After school they appeared in the Command center and Zordon said, "Rangers, as Cordelia has told you I have a few bits and pieces about the Slayer: a young girl who is chosen to defend the world against the demons and vampires."

Alpha walked out and said, "Rangers, you know by now that your town isn't normal, correct?"

Andrew nodded quietly.

Zordon nodded and said, "This town has a negative energy field that is, in fact, the opposite of the Morphing grid."

"Wait!" Jonathan said, "So why aren't we exploding every time we morph?"

"The energy in the town is concentrated but it will not explode if it comes into contact with Morphing energy," Zordon said trying to put them at ease, "In fact I put the Command Center in this location so the grid could lessen the negative energy's effect on the town."

"Allow me," Alpha said, "The Morphing grid, in a sense, is like the Force from Star Wars; it is created by the positive emotions of all living things, Sunnydale's energy sustains the dark creatures of the town but it also shields the Morphing grid energy."

"Now Rangers, I have a bad feeling about tonight, you must all be aware that you may yet be called to battle," Zordon said, "Be prepared and may the Power protect you."

Up at the moon palace Rita screeched angrily, "That low rent leech is still going through with his plans!"

Goldar snarled and said, "Baboo, you're a vampire, right?"

Baboo frowned and said I'm actually not quite sure what I am but it is possible, my aunt is a vampire, maybe."

"Whatever!" Rita screamed, "I will not allow this "Harvest" to go through tonight, we will send a monster down to stop the Master and at the same time destroy Sunnydale."

Finster walked in and said, "Mistress, I have been working all day and I would like you to behold the Pantheron: I have combined the best parts of a Panther and a lion."

"How positively delightful," Rita said, "Now Goldar, tonight you shall attack this Bronze at the same time as the Master starts his plan."

"Yes, your highness," Goldar said, "I'll take a legion of putties."

"Ten," she said, "And if anyone interferes, destroy them!"

As they laughed Baboo nodded and said, "I don't want to be the rangers tonight."

"Yes!" she screamed, "By tonight I will rule Sunnydale and the rest of the world! Oh, I'm so bad I'm good."

That night Andrew frowned as he felt something was off, he was at the Bronze with Cordelia and she said that she was feeling it too, Larry and Owen were on the roof keeping a watch out for anything strange and Jonathan was in the bathroom throwing up because he heard that Harmony decided that the Blue Ranger was madly in love with her.

Jonathan walked out and said, "Ugg, sorry guys, I was just imagining dating her."

"It's alright," Cordelia said, "But keep an eye on everyone just in case."

Owen sat next to Larry and said, "So, you like poetry?"

"Do you like football?" Larry asked, "Because I do, that's a man's sport."

Owen looked up and said, "Why do you have act so macho if someone asks you a simple question?"

Larry looked down and whispered, "Umm, Owen, does Sunnydale have a catholic school or one of those private schools?"

Owen frowned as he saw a blonde woman skip up to the bouncer and said, "No, just the one high school and I am seriously getting a vibe from her, I'll let Cordy know."

Cordelia nodded and said, "Guys, let's get ready for anything," as they walked away and met the others Cordelia heard a loud voice saying something about not worrying because they were all going to die, so there was a reason to worry it just wouldn't help.

"It's morphing time!" Cordelia yelled as they morphed.

As they leapt out Andrew saw a large man on stage who looked at them and he said, "I thought you knew enough to stay out of our way."

Before Cordelia could say anything Goldar appeared with some putties and said, "You were warned that my Empress does not tolerate competition, particularly from incompetent amateurs."

Luke snarled and said, "We are the heralds of the Old Ones, their favoured children, where you are, what? Caricatures from a cartoon?"

Goldar launched a golden fireball at Luke and said, "At least I can attack while the sun's up."

Luke ducked the golden fire and roared, "Get him!"

Several vampires appeared out of the shadows and snarled at Goldar who yelled, "Pantheron, Putties, appear!"

Andrew frowned and whispered, "Cordy, they can't fight here, they're gonna destroy the place."

Cordelia nodded and fired at Goldar to try to lure him out of the Bronze.

Meanwhile Buffy frowned as she heard screams and she saw several people run out of the Bronze, then she saw several grey creatures come out and they were making some very annoying sounds, a creature roared as it chased a vampire out and Buffy froze, 'Was that a panther creature?' But it had torn one vampire to shreds as it roared, "For Empress Rita!"

Buffy kicked one of the grey creatures away and she nodded to the Yellow Ranger as she joined them in the fight.

Giles pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Oh dear, they're having a turf war, excellent." He saw that the yellow and red rangers was fighting a gold armoured monster who was firing beams from his sword and Giles muttered, "Of course they had to bloody have their fight here and, of course, it was when I have a slayer with me."

Andrew leapt out and fired at a putty sending it flying out of the Bronze.

Luke growled, "The Master will not be denied! He will be free! He will…"

He couldn't finish his sentence as the blue and black rangers leapt towards him with their daggers drawn and they both sliced him and Luke gasped in pain, 'This hurts, of course it would hurt,' he thought but this was like a power like no other and he found himself disliking them immensely when the pink ranger stabbed him.

Luke gasped, "I will not die!"

The Black Ranger fired his blaster into Luke's head and Luke knew no more.

Giles smiled a bit assured, he still didn't know what or who these Power Rangers are but he believed that they work for the forces of good in the world.

He saw them gesture and summon their robots, he looked on as the Panther like beast grew big and he sighed and said, "Buffy, let's get to your friends, the giant monster is beyond your power to slay."

"So no giant growth?" Buffy said, "Damn! Can't help them."

In his lair the Master howled as he collapsed and said, "They will all pay for this! The Slayer, the Rangers and that insane space bitch," he calmed down a bit when he noticed Darla run into the lair and said, "Darla? Why are you here?"

She whimpered a bit and said, "Master, its about the ranger's weapons, they can harm us, Luke was the strongest of us and they killed him."

"Daughter," he said, "It doesn't matter, we are immortal after all. We must make plans, sire new childer, smart childer."

She smiled as there was a rumble through the ground, the Master felt the earth go silent and he said, "Ah the Rangers have won but, as I said Darla, smart minions. This is a dangerous new world we face and new enemies demand new tactics."

Darla nodded and said, "Yes Master, I believe you're right, we need new childer and I shall bring each one to you."

"You always were my favourite," the Master said, cupping her cheek, "Always my favourite."

She bowed and said, "I will seek them out sire."

The Master frowned as he sat in his seat, the game has become very dangerous, these Power Rangers were powerful but invincible? Perhaps not, he would find out about them.

The Master said, "There is always a new night and I believe our night will come soon."

TBC

Okay I have six ideas for our green ranger:

Jason Todd after his "death" but before he becomes the Red Hood from the Batman series

Lana Lang from Smallville

Mini Jack O'Neill from the Stargate series

Sebastian Smythe from the Glee series

Chloe Sullivan from Smallville

And Faith Lehane as a potential

Please let me know about your thoughts and I will take any other ideas as well.

Sorry about this chapter, it has been some time since I watched the episode so I hope I got it down right.

Also should there be more ranger/Scooby interaction?

Please rate and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapters.

Chapter 4

Rita watched Earth with cruel eyes and she was angry, if it wasn't the Rangers then it was this Master who interfered with her monster attacks but the team had become close though as she noticed that the Black Ranger was rather protective of the Pink Ranger.

She sat back and frowned, why was that? She noticed the Pink Ranger was the first male Pink Ranger, she had heard that pink energy was the binding energy and she noticed that it was Andrew who did his best to cheer his friends up.

Rita looked at her crystal ball and started to chant a spell and she saw that Larry was fast asleep. "Ooh," she said, "How positively delightful, he truly fears for the pink ranger and cares for him."

'Andrew's a target,' Larry's thoughts whispered, 'Have to help him. Protect Andrew! Protect Andrew!'

'Oh, now that's twisted,' Rita thought, 'But yeah, I can work this out, he's so protective and if I take that a few steps up then I could make him hurt Andrew. In a way the Pink rangers tended to be cheerful Rangers to make them a complete team.'

"First a monster," she said, "Yeah, it has to be ruthless and it must target Andrew in particular to make that big ape lose it."

She walked out and explained her plan to Finster who smiled and said, "That idea is pure genius my Empress, Pink rangers tend to be the glue that holds the team together and if this is broken then it will separate them."

The next day Andrew was at the mall with Cordelia when Larry coughed a bit as Andrew was happily helping her pick out a dress.

Owen sighed as he held the bags and said, "How did we get roped into this Larry?"

Larry smiled uneasily as he saw some of his teammates from school looking at Andrew with a bit of menace in their eyes and he said, "I don't know."

He felt a bit protective and moved behind Andrew and said, "Come on little buddy."

Andrew looked confused and said, "Why?"

"Because my friends just noticed you gaying it up," Larry said, "And they might want to beat you up."

Andrew frowned and said, "Them?" He pointed at Larry's teammates who were walking away and said, "Umm, they have beaten me up before."

"Yeah," Owen said, "They have, oh and, umm, Larry, you're holding onto Andrew's shoulder pretty tightly buddy."

Andrew nodded and Larry said, "Look guys, Andrew's a target so maybe he should act, I don't know, normal? Then maybe he wouldn't get picked on."

Cordelia looked up and said, "Excuse me? _Normal_? Let's talk about what is normal here in Sunnydale Larry: nothing, we got an evil space bitch who attacks us every now and then."

Owen smiled slightly at Andrew's hurt look and said, "C'mon buddy, we're going out together. Cordy, I'm gonna take Andrew to the movies," he passed the bags to Larry and grabbed Andrew's hand.

Larry looked at Cordelia and said, "I'm worried about him, okay. Andrew is more of a target than Jonathan is."

"And what are we going to do about it?" Cordelia asked, "I'd love to hear your ideas."

"Well, umm," Larry said, "He could act straight and maybe go on a date with a girl or two?"

Cordelia closed her eyes and said, "He's gay Larry. I have never known him to have a crush on a girl who isn't from a science fiction show and Larry, he gushes over you and Owen."

Larry's face went red and she froze and said, "Larry?" as he went silent.

Rita looked down and said, "Jeez, that spell is working better than I thought."

"Your majesty," Goldar said, "It helps that the Black Ranger is maybe going through some personal things for the Pink Ranger as well."

"What do I care?" Rita said, "Finster, make a monster: make it ugly, make it horrible, we're gonna go for the Pink Ranger!"

"Ah, of course Empress Rita," Finster said, "I have created a horrible monster by combining a clam with a frog. I give you Crog."

"Ah, your highness," the monster said as it walked out, "Your orders?"

"Go for the Pink Ranger," she said, "It's time to make the other Rangers go mad."

It disappeared in flash of light, it reappeared and looked around at the mall and saw the red ranger walking with the pink ranger, it laughed and jumped down in front of them and said, "Hello you tasty little morsels, I'm Crog."

After the shoppers panicked and ran away Owen held out his morpher and transformed into the red ranger and Andrew transformed into the pink ranger.

"Putties," Crog yelled, "Go for the Pink Ranger first."

The Putties ran towards Andrew and he frowned as he grabbed his blade blaster and fired at the Putties, the Putties were knocked back but the Crog's hard shell protected him.

The Crog monster suddenly spat out his tongue and wrapped it around Andrew's waist and pulled him.

Owen looked horrified as Andrew disappeared down the monster's throat, his legs kicking and he heard Andrew's muffled screams as the Crog laughed disappeared with the Putties.

"Fuck!" Owen cursed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" and he teleported to the command centre."

Zordon looked concerned and said, "Andrew was eaten by the Crog but I sense that he is still alive and conscious, I shall alert the other rangers."

Owen winced as Cordelia ranted on how she was going to kill that Crog thing and Larry was staring daggers at him.

Larry walked over and said, "Why didn't you protect Andrew Owen?"

"He was being targeted," Owen said, "Fuck, I'd have gladly taken the hit for him."

"Yeah, well he's a target all his life," Larry said, "If he could just, I don't know, act normal."

"Umm," Alpha said, "What does normal mean?"

"I believe," Zordon said, "He meant to say that Andrew should act like everyone else."

Cordelia frowned and said, "Okay Larry, what is your deal with Andrew? I know he's out there but that's the way he has been all his life; in some other time I'd have never noticed him. Hell, I barely noticed Jonathan until this whole thing began."

Larry looked away and said, "Andrew is a target. Hell, half the team wants to beat him up, if he just could pretend."

Cordelia frowned and said, "Like you do? Geez Larry, you know I don't think Sunnydale is that bad for gays, I know your dad is basically trash but, hmmm… Jonathan?"

Jonathan looked up and said, "Sorry, I was trying to get a location on the Crog thing and then I can save Andrew."

"Yeah Larry, we'll deal with your issues later," Cordelia said, "Andrew needs us."

"And now Rangers," Zordon said, "I want you to take the Power Weapons."

As several weapons appeared Cordelia frowned and said, "Why'd you wait this long?"

Zordon chuckled and said, "Anyways, these weapons are ancient and powerful. Cordelia, you shall have the power daggers: graceful and deadly."

"When you save Andrew he shall have the power bow, it's aim is always true and accurate."

"Larry, you shall have the mighty power axe."

"Jonathan, you shall gain the power lance, it's reach shall aid you."

"And," Zordon said, "Owen, you shall have the power sword. Now these weapons can be combined into the Power cannon."

Cordelia nodded and said, "Let's get our geek back and then we talk Larry."

"Quickly rangers, the Crog is attacking the school," Alpha said as they looked at the viewing globe.

Xander ran as the thing chased him and he said, "I hate this town! I hate this town! I hate this TOWN!," when the tongue grabbed him and the creature swallowed him.

In the creature's stomach he saw the Pink Ranger and a few other students, the Pink Ranger looked at him and said, "Umm, you alright?"

"Been eaten by a monster," Xander said, "So I'm not alright."

Andrew frowned and said, "Yeah, umm, I've been trying to get out of here too but its not working, can't call the others either."

Xander frowned as he pulled out a knife and began stabbing at the monster's stomach only for the knife to break. Xander said, "Damn! So, do you know any games?"

Andrew shrugged as he began to try to climb out again and Xander sighed, 'Jesse was right: the pink guy was probably the bravest one just for wearing pink and being a guy.'

As the pink ranger began to try to keep everyone calm Xander thought, 'The guy is probably terrified.'

Suddenly the monster began to heave and Andrew felt the stomach muscles ripple and he yelled, "Everyone, hold on to me."

As the students held on to him Andrew felt the monster literally puke them out and he saw Cordelia doing a cartwheel as she backed away.

Owen yelled, "Hey Pink, here's a weapon for you."

Andrew took the weapon and thought, 'A bow? Cool," and he started to shoot the Crog with arrows.

Andrew said, "Hey Yellow."

Larry ran over and said, "You alright?"

"Yes," Andrew said, "I'm fine, now let me fight."

Cordelia silenced Larry with a glare and she yelled, "Bring them together guys, like Zordon taught us."

"Wait!" the Crog said, "Let's talk about this!"

"You freaking ate my friend," Owen said angrily, "So let's _not_ talk about this," and they merged the weapons together and fired a beam into the monster's throat.

The monster exploded and they steeled themselves as this was when Rita grew the thing with her wand but nothing happened.

After they demorphed and met at the Bronze Cordelia frowned and said, "Larry, you owe me an explanation about Andrew, why are you so angry?"

Larry looked away and Cordelia frowned and said, "You're like him, aren't you?"

"No!" Larry yelled, "I'm not him, I couldn't be that brave, to be myself."

Jonathan frowned and said, "You think it's easy for Andrew? Andrew was always out there; I don't think he sees himself as different: he's the normal guy, it's everyone else who's weird."

"Umm," Cordelia said, "Do you have something for him?"

Larry saw Andrew dancing with Owen, he frowned a bit and said, "No, I don't."

"Hmmm," Cordelia said, "Now I'm wondering if Owen's got a thing for Andrew."

Owen looked at Andrew as the boy was clumsily dancing and he frowned, he had failed to protect one of his only friends and he wasn't going to fail again, Alpha told him that the Reds were the leaders and yeah, Cordelia was their leader but he could at least look out for Andrew and Jonathan more but what was with Larry?

Meanwhile Rita ranted about how the Crog failed, she sat down and said, "Finster, what can I do to destroy them?"

"Well your Highness," Finster said, "We still have the green coin you know but out of all the potentials on the planet only an handful can be worthy of possessing the green coin."

Rita looked and said, "Why?"

"First," Finster said, "The Morphing Grid is incompatible with the power of the Slayer so we cannot use the one on the Hellmouth."

"And Second," Finster said, "I do have an idea but it shall take some time so we must be patient, very patient and we do have time on our side Your Majesty."

Rita began to laugh.

TBC

Alright pairings for Andrew are either Owen or Larry.

Jonathan/Buffy eventually.

Cordelia's pairing is still up in the air it might be the Green ranger, whoever she/he might be.

Let me know what you think and thanks.

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Same as the other chapters.

Chapter 5.

Goldar winced as Rita yelled at him for some stupid reason, she cursed that stupid town as she looked down through her telescope and smirked, she was watching the rangers on a school trip to the zoo and something caught her attention.

Something was affecting some of the ranger's friends, 'Oooh, a possession,' she thought and then she said, "Hmmm, Goldar, go down and get those kids, I have an idea."

As Goldar teleported down he frowned, 'These kids were possessed by something,' and he saw them, they had gotten off the school bus thankfully the rangers hadn't noticed, him they simply were going home.

The boy's eyes, 'Xander, yes, he had been eaten by the Crog last month along with some friends. Hmmm, very interesting, his eyes are now glowing green,' Goldar walked out and said, "Hello children."

The pack growled and Goldar slammed his sword down and golden energy encircled them and bound them in chains of gold.

Rita appeared and she stroked Xander's chin, avoiding him as he tried to bite her and she said, "Hmmm, so vicious. I love it but they're a bit too human for my taste. Goldar, do you not agree?"

"Yes, your Empress," Goldar said, "What is your plan?"

She grinned and said, "Hmmm, let's prepare them for the spell," and they all teleported away.

That night on a mountain top the five children that were possessed by the hyena sprit were bound to an altar.

Rita gestured with her staff and said, "Finster, now bring forth the Knasty Knight."

Xander growled at her and she said, "Bad boy for being so angry and trying to bite me but Aunty Rita will make things better," and she gave him an almost motherly kiss on the forehead.

Rita began to cast a spell and Xander felt the Hyena spirits being ripped from him and the others, he blinked as shadowy energy started to crawl up him and a tendril of the energy tried to crawl into his mouth, he closed his mouth shut but the shadowy thing forced itself into his mouth and slid in.

Ten minutes later Rita looked at the Knasty Knight and said, "You know what to do, right?"

The Knight nodded and said, "Yes my lady a most delightful host body, I approve of this strong body and his minions."

"I replaced the possession with putty spirits," she said, "They are your personal army."

The next day the Knight saw the red and pink rangers eating together and he smirked and said, "Hmmm," he looked at the two males in his army, "Go and try to drive a wedge. Me? I'm going for the black ranger, he's still quite unsettled about things, perhaps I can lure him away."

The Knight flexed Xander's muscles and said, "Good," he saw Larry in the change room and said, "Larry? Hey there buddy."

"Umm," Larry said, "Xander?"

'Yeah,' he thought, 'I'm Xander now,' and said, "Hmmm, Larry, can I talk about us? I've been feeling you recently Larry and, hmmm, you and your friends as well but you especially."

"Xander," Larry said, "You're giving me some really creepy vibes. Umm, do you need help?"

"Perhaps Larry," Xander said, "I feel lonely, really lonely and I'd love it if you took me somewhere, perhaps after school?"

Larry gulped nervously as Xander left and thought, 'What was that about?'

Afterschool Andrew shuddered and said, "That was creepy Owen; Tor and Kyle were feeling me up."

Owen nodded and said, "Yeah, him and his group have been a bit off, I mean look at them sitting with Xander! I mean, jeez, that's creepy."

Cordelia walked over and said, "Okay, Heidi and Rhonda tried to get to come with them on a shopping trip. Yeah, so not going to happen and why are they hanging out with Xander?"

"Umm," Jonathan said, "Xander's been a bit off too; he made Willow cry and he hurt Jesse, I think Jesse's arm was broken."

"Wait!" Cordelia said, "How did that happen Jonathan?"

Jonathan frowned and said, "He made Willow cry and Jesse tried to punch him but Xander punched him back, viciously. And Cordy, I think he enjoyed it."

Andrew looked over and said, "Wait, is he going somewhere with Larry?"

"The fuck!?" Cordelia yelled, "Damn, what is going on? Guys, we need to talk to Zordon."

As Larry looked behind him he noticed that Cordelia and the others had disappeared and he frowned, he needed to see what was wrong with Xander.

Xander smiled and said, "Larry, don't you like me? I like you a lot, such a big boy. Hmmm, what's wrong?"

"Ummm," Larry said, "Your eyes are red."

"Are they?" Xander asked humorously, "Hmm, they are, maybe I need to kiss, or kill, someone to make them better."

"Uggh, Xander?" Larry said shaking his head.

"Or do you prefer blondes!?" Xander laughed as he began to double over in pain and he transformed into a monster."

Larry stared in horrified shock and said, "Xander!?"

"I'm the Knasty Knight," the creature boasted, "And you Larry are my target, so easy to separate."

"Mastodon!" Larry yelled and he transformed into the black ranger, he held out his power axe and leapt towards the Knight only for the axe to do no damage, Larry looked at the creature who just laughed at him.

"Heh, oh Black ranger, you kill me you kill the boy as well."

Larry froze as he was teleported away, he looked around and said, "Zordon? Andrew?"

Andrew hugged Larry and said, "Something's wrong with Xander and those other kids."

"Yeah and her name is Rita," Larry said, "Xander transformed into something calling itself the Knasty Knight."

Zordon frowned and said, "Larry, we need to release your friends from these possessions, you must go the Cave of Reflections and get the reflecting crystals that will release them. But be careful Larry, the Cave of Reflections is dangerous and you must go alone, the other rangers must stay here to defend against the Knasty Knight."

Larry nodded and he teleported away into a cavern with dim violet light everywhere, he saw a mirror and saw himself, looking older and sitting on a chair, drinking beer and looking depressed, the house was in disrepair and the older Larry muttered, "Stupid fags, its all their fault, all alone, always going to be alone."

As Larry backed away Zordon's voice echoed through the communicator, "Larry, the Cave of Reflections shows you what you fear the most."

Larry paled as he walked deeper into the cave and Larry just shook his head as he saw another mirror glinted and he saw his father slapping his mother around and yelling, "It's your fault he's like that!"

"No!" Larry said, slamming his beefy hands against the mirror.

"Larry," Zordon said, "Calm down, these mirrors only show you what you fear."

As Larry walked deeper into the cave he avoided looking at the mirrors, he so fucking hated the Cave of Reflections.

Zordon's voice guided him to a massive mirror and Zordon said, "The crystals are here Larry but you must face this mirror alone. Remember, you are a good man Larry, now look into the mirror."

The image of the mirror was bad: Andrew was where he feared he'd be; on the ground being kicked by the team and he saw a version of himself kicking Andrew as well. The other Larry looked up and said, "He should've listened to you, to be normal but, heh, here he is."

Larry glared angrily at the mirror Larry and said, "I just didn't want him to be so, ummm, gay," the other Larry turned into a monster and Larry said, "I wouldn't hurt Andrew, he's my friend and I'd never hurt him like that."

"As a friend you're subpar to say the least," the other Larry said, "Expecting someone to give up who they are just because you are uncomfortable about a part of them."

Andrew looked up at Larry, Larry held his hand out and said, "I'm sorry Andrew, you're my pal, I shouldn't have expected you to be like me."

Larry got up and walked past the monster who simply nodded as Larry saw the crystals, they were not like the mirrors smoky purple colour they were bright, glowing white crystals.

Larry grabbed them and said, "I'm not going to be that Larry."

Meanwhile Cordelia avoided another hit from the Knasty Knight and his putties and she screamed out, "What kind of bastard hides behind a kid?"

"This kind my lady," the Knight said, "That is your weakness: you care about the boy I have and now I'm happy to say that Xander Harris is a great shield, you care about him so you are not fighting at your best."

Jonathan looked at his burnt lance and said, "Damn it! I don't want to hurt Xander, he's an okay guy."

Owen nodded and said, "Andrew, you alright little guy?"

Andrew nodded and said, "Yeah but where's Larry with those magic crystals?"

Larry ran out with the crystals and said, "Hey guys, I got the crystals."

He handed out the crystals and they held out the crystals, each crystal suddenly showed an reflection of the monsters but suddenly transformed into an image of the kids then the crystals glowed as the kids appeared out of the crystals.

Xander coughed out as he came out of the crystal, he yelled, "She kissed me! Oh god, her voice is the voice of a thousand fucking screeching baboons, kill these guys. OH GOD, Jesse!" He then vomited in horror before running away with the other kids.

Rita looked down angrily and threw her wand down as she yelled, "Make my Knasty Knight grow!"

Cordelia looked up and yelled, "Dinozords come."

The robots appeared out of their hiding places, they leapt into the robots and Cordelia yelled, "Bring them together."

As the Zords merged into the Megazord the Knasty Knight held up his shield and sword and said, "Let's see who the better fighter is."

Meanwhile the Mayor sighed and said, "This is almost like clockwork, you can time it now," he looked at the police chief and said, "Send out the warning." He sighed again, he wished he could sue, what were the townspeople calling her now? Oh yes, the Evil Space Bitch.

'It fits,' he thought as his offices began to shake from the battle.

As the Megazord swung the power sword into the Knasty Knight's shield Larry cursed and said, "It reflects the energy back to us."

"Wait a moment," Cordelia said, "Let's reflect the energy back at him."

Larry smiled and said, "That's an awesome idea Cordelia."

She nodded and said, "Jonathan, make it work."

"Right," Jonathan said as he and Andrew worked on the console, Andrew nodded and Jonathan said, "It's all you Cordy."

The Knight looked in shock as the energy beam he fired at the Megazord came back and knocked the shield off his hand and he saw the Megazord holding the sword as crackling red energy erupted from it and the sword went through his head.

"Noooooo!" Rita screamed, "It was perfect, we had them!"

"You're Highness," Finster said smiling, "I have something for you."

"What?" she yelled, "It better be good, is it good?"

A young stammering woman came out and Rita sneered at the white magic that seemed to surround her and she said, "I'm Rita Repulsa."

Finster smiled and said, "This is Tara MaClay, I rescued her from her very abusive family and she is our green ranger.

Rita began to laugh.

Her green ranger.

Finally.

TBC

How will Tara being the green ranger affect the others?

Please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Rita stroked Tara's hair and smiled and said, "Don't worry honey, momma will take care of you."

Tara smiled and Rita smirked, this was so easy, so very easy to corrupt this sweet girl but she was so full of light and gentleness though, she had to work on it.

It was messed up but her father was probably as worse than her, convincing her that she was going to be evil because of the demon in her.

Tara smiled as Rita said, "Are you sure you don't want momma to take care of your father?"

"No," she said, "Please, I still love him."

Rita frowned, the green coin was beginning to react with her but she couldn't imbue her with the power like she could've with anyone else because the light surrounded her like shield so she had to corrupt her.

And her worthless family fit well into that plan, her father was abusive and he wanted to control her, and her brother? Well the less said the better and they called her evil, she was evil but what's their excuse?

Tara's family were scum and she would use them to corrupt her, she looked at Tara and said, "Go and see if Finster needs help."

"Yes," she said smiling, "I'll go."

"Goldar," Rita said quietly, "I need your help."

He appeared and said, "Mistress?"

"Go to Tara's home town and imbue Tara's worthless family with a modicum of power, they'll be like most stupid humans and they'll turn on the others they as their enemy which, given their treatment of Tara, will be anyone who is a strong woman or, ummm, just different from them."

Goldar bowed and said, "At once Mistress," and he teleported to Tara's home town which was smaller than Sunnydale, some weird place named Angel Grove.

As Goldar walked to the Maclay house he moved past a group of five kids and shuddered, something about them made him decidedly queasy.

Goldar moved to the Maclay house and sighed, he could sense the hatred in the house and, he smiled, he liked it, he walked towards to the house, aimed his sword at the house and dark yellow beams entered the house. Goldar smiled a bit as he faded away.

Rita watched with glee, the Power rangers wouldn't be watching Angel Grove, hell they were busy with Sunnydale.

The Maclay family had reacted as she hoped as they were taking their rage out on the innocent people of Angel Grove all for taking or assuming that they had saved Tara from them.

Finster had taken Tara from them in the middle of the night, he had rescued her to save her magical talent.

Their rampage was incredible; Tara's father unleashed golden bolts of energy at the Youth Center and roared, "Ernie, you hid my daughter from me!"

The heavyset man spat out and said, "Fuck you Victor, you were beating her!"

"She's a troubled, unnatural girl," Victor yelled, "She needed a firmer hand."

Ernie spat and said, "Like Rachel did?"

Victor Maclay had a nasty smile on his face and said, "Yeah, you never forgave me for that did you? Me taking her from you."

Ernie frowned and thought, 'Rachel was my friend and she had been so close, if only she hadn't been guilt tripped into dating Victor and then it went downhill from there, she had tried so hard with Donny but he was too much like his father; a little bully, he had picked on Billy Cranston right until Jason took it up on himself to protect him.'

But Tara was so much like her mother; so gentle, so kind, she had become close with Trini as both liked talking to each other, they hung out with each other and they were the best of friends.

As Victor left the Youth Centre alone Ernie frowned, 'Trini going to be in danger, hell the jerk hated Trini more than he hated me,' Ernie thought as he looked around the damage Youth Center and sighed with relief when he saw that none of his kids were hurt.

He ran to the phone and was dialing Trini's number when he heard that damn faux southern accent, he turned and saw Beth Maclay who said, "Ernie, can't have you warnin people can we?" as she created yellow daggers and flung them at the phone.

Meanwhile Rita smiled and said, "Time to get my green ranger to fight," she would have her kill her own family, Rita knew that deep down even if she hated them she still loved them.

This would be the final straw.

Tara walked over and said, "Umm Rita, is something wrong?"

"Please," Rita said, "Call me momma, but sweetie something's wrong, look at Angel Grove," she aimed the telescope at Angel Grove and Tara looked into it and gasped, it was three monsters destroying the city.

'Oh god, Ernie!' she thought.

"Momma," Tara said, "What do we do?"

Rita smiled and held out a golden coin that shimmered green for just a second and she said, "Tara sweetie, this will grant you the power to fight them."

Tara whispered, "Me?"

"Yes sweetie," Rita said, "You and I know that you want to fight them, to protect your friends."

"Oh goddess!" Tara said, "Alright, I'll try my best," and she took the green coin from Rita and she felt the power surge around her.

It was green, one of her favourite colours and she felt an ancient power look at her and nod.

Rita smiled, the shield was gone finally, the green power flowed into her and she laughed as Tara disappeared into a field of green.

She was being transformed into something else, she looked at the mirror and she saw a green and white suit appear, the suit had touches of gold and one large golden shield thing over her shoulders and chest.

Tara teleported to town and she saw the three monsters that looked like her family.

Tara yelled, "Poppa?"

"Dear girl," her father said, ""Look at you; unnatural, like yer momma. We're gonna have to save you from yerself and these kids you made friends with, they put odd ideas in yer head."

Rita's voice whispered, "Tara, you have to defend your friends."

Tara nodded and she felt the green power inside of her flow into her hands and she created a ball of force.

The ball struck her father in the chest, her father glared and said, "You little bitch! You _dare_ strike your father?"

She gasped as she saw Donny slap Jason away and he was going towards Billy when she saw a gun appear in her hand, she fired it point blank, hitting Donny.

As the three walked towards her; Beth calling her "Unnatural," for what she was, Donny calling her other things, she remembered helping Billy up after he had been beaten up by Donny, and finally her father, he was surrounded by an aura of yellow energy and he said, "Time fer you to come home."

Suddenly the green energy lashed out at them and she felt an odd coldness go through her and she remember what her new momma said, to save her old friends.

Her suit glowed green and her golden shield thing glowed bright as the yellow bolts were being repelled by it.

Rita watched and whispered, "Now sweetie, _kill them!"_

Victor watched as Tara destroyed Beth and he tried firing more yellow energy at her but her damn unnaturalness was protecting her from his new power.

Donny was the second to go screaming his defiance to the end and finally she was looking at him, he spat at her and said, "You're like your demon whore mother."

" _Don't you talk about mom!"_ Tara roared, "And how did you even know it was me?"

"I can feel your unnatural aura," Victor said, "You think you're better than your kin? You ain't at all. Trust me, you're just like any other woman."

Tara unleashed a wave of green energy and her father looked in shock as the green filled his vision, along with pain and finally darkness.

Tara stared in shock, she killed them? She killed her family? How could she have done that.

She teleported away in shock

Rita held Tara close to her as soon as she reappeared and she soothed Tara as Tara cried out, "I destroyed my brother, father and cousin, oh goddess!"

"But they were attacking people," Rita said as she smiled at Goldar, who bowed to her and left the room.

"You're right," Tara said, "But could we've not found a peaceful resolution? We couldn't have turned them back?"

As she sat there Rita purred out soothing things and she finally felt Tara open up and she said, "Go to sleep sweetheart, I'll make things better now."

Meanwhile in Angel Grove Ernie was grateful that there weren't any real casualties, Jason was helping Billy up as he had nearly been skewered by Beth's yellow daggers when Jason had pushed him out of the way.

Ernie frowned, he had to find Tara as he was worried about her more than ever, he swore that she was the hero in green who saved them.

He would go look for her and make sure she was safe.


End file.
